Gunshots
by Mariion
Summary: A month after detention. Each member of the Breakfast Club does its best to ignore each other. Like that saturday never happened. And then, on a monday morning, gunshots are heard at Shermer High School. Will that event change their lives?
1. Allison's POV

**NB : I do not own the characters from the Breakfast club movie -even though I would not mind owning Bender but (joke)... anyway. English isn't my native language so please forgive the mistakes. Hope you'll enjoy this and feel free to let a comment!**

 **Allison's POV**

She waited until the voices disappeared to go back to her drawing. Angry, she realized that she had been holding her breath the whole time. Just because she had recognized his voice. Even her heart had beaten a little faster. She hated that. Since he did not seem to remember her, what should she be bothered?

Allison bit her lip, the pen in the air. She didn't want to draw anymore. She just wanted to think over and over again of that fateful Saturday in detention. A month later and she still could remember every word said that day. That Saturday had felt like her life was going to change –for the better- and back to Monday morning, nothing had changed. She had met Claire first and the Princess had looked away though she had blushed a little. Then she had seen John, laughing harder with her friends when she had come close, like he was telling her not to come. At that moment, Ally already felt hurt and betrayed. Deep inside, she knew that Claire and John never promised they would be friends for real, but she had hoped anyway. She had met Brian a few minutes later, they had looked at each other for like one minute and then, they both had looked away. She had not seen Andrew before lunchtime. She was already at a table when he had arrived. They were practically face to face. He could just come to her and sit with her. He had held on to her gaze for a moment before finally going to his friends. The only thing Allison could do was pretending she did not care. Even if she felt like crying.

The only friends she ever had were ignoring her, just like the rest of the world.

She sighed. She had let her guard down and now, she was paying the price for it. Before she even realized it, she was crying. She was tired of pretending she did not care, because she cared a lot actually. She remembered the way Claire had helped her with her make-up. She remembered Brian telling her they were friends and believing it. She remembered John and the way he could truly smile when he thought nobody was watching. And most of all, she remembered Andy and the way he had kissed her. Like he had meant it. Like she was important to him. It was her first kiss. He was the first guy she let come close.

She began to pack her things. The cafeteria will open soon and she will be able to grab her lunch before hiding somewhere else. She was good at hiding.

"No", she thought, "I am good at being invisible. That's different."

She was about to open the door when she heard it.

The gunshot.

To Be Continued...


	2. Bender's POV

**NB : There's the second chapter! :) The story's already fully written so I'll post a chapter every saturday. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Please, feel free to leave a review with any advice or suggestion you may have :)**

 **Bender's POV**

He was outside behind Shermer High School. It was a beautiful sunny day and he didn't want to spend his free-time inside the school. Plus, what were his other options? Going to the library? No way. It would be the best way to run into Brian and he did not want to. Not after the way he had totally ignored him. It was definitely not an option. Then, going to the gym? He would like nothing more than watching Sporto playing sport in front of Cherry. Seriously, it wasn't an option either. Not that he did not want to see Claire. It was actually more the opposite. He wanted to see her too much for his own good. They had nothing in common and more, nothing to do together. He had worked hard to make her understand that on their detention. So, why the hell did he keep thinking of her?

He took out a cigarette with the firm will to light it. But he stopped, thinking of Claire again. He remembered what had happened when they were in the closet where Vernon had locked him up in. She had come to him. He had hidden his joy behind sarcasm and a lame joke. But she had stayed. She even had come closer. Half absent, he touched his neck where she first kissed him.

He smiled as he remembered how he had frozen when he had felt her lips on his skin. How his heart had raced. He even remembered how she smelled and how soft she was. When he had asked her why she did that, she had smiled.

"Because I know you wouldn't."

She was so damn right.

Before he actually realized it, he more or less had suggested to her to use him to piss off her parents. He never knew for sure if it worked but it should have. He always has been pretty good to upset people. He was actually so good at it that it was a shame it did not count as an extra-curricular activity for college. Not that he wanted to go to college. Only people like Brian, Sporto or Cherry went to college. People like him stayed there and found a lousy job for their living.

He had probably kissed Claire a thousand times in that closet. He could still feel her body against his and how her lips tasted like. Cherry. He remembered how uncertain she had looked when he had touched her bare skin under her blouse. She had shivered against him and he had kissed her again, one hand still under her blouse and the other behind her head. Actually, he had probably kissed her a lot more than a thousand times. And if they had not been in a closet, he probably would not have just kissed her.

With a sigh, he threw away the cigarette he did not light. At the same moment, the door opened wide and people came out running. Some were screaming.

Bender did not understand what they were saying. It did not make sense.

Then, suddenly, he heard them. He could even count them.

One.

Two.

Three.

Three gunshots.

Only then, he realized why people were screaming and running away from the school.

Cherry.

The thought of her hit him. Was she even safe?

As he did not see her come out, he came in.

One more gunshot.

To Be Continued...


	3. Claire's POV

**NB : I won't be able to post the chapter tomorrow so there it is! I hope you'll like it! Thanks for the reviews, it's always nice to have some! So don't hesitate to leave more comment if you like the story or if you have suggestions or ideas! Enjoy!**

 **Claire's POV**

Claire yawned. She had an hour free before lunch and should have passed it working on her essay for her literature class –that's why she had actually skipped math in the first place. But she was in the gym, watching guys playing basket-ball and pretending that she actually cared about it. Pretending that she cared about that Zach guy who was winking at her since the beginning of the game. Next to her were her friends. Friends. That word hurt. Claire hated calling them "friends" and most of all, she hated herself for not being able to stand up for the ones she actually really cared about. Her eyes followed Andy as he jumped to throw the ball right into the basket. He was the only one that she could meet regularly and they actually didn't talk anymore. They hadn't exchanged a single word since that detention. They talked easily to each other before that. Claire sighed. It looked like there was going to be a "before detention" and "an after detention". One month since the "after" part began and she still hated it. Specially when she could feel John's gaze on her. She was seeing John Bender much too often for her own good. They were supposed to share a lot of classes since the beginning of the year but since Bender had chosen to drop most of them, they never had really been in the same classroom. That was "before detention". Now, Bender seemed to have decided to become a good student and to actually attend those classes. So, basically, Claire Standish was seeing John Bender every day. And she did not hate that as much as she would have wanted to.

To be honest, she had expected him to be a lot more… unpleasant to her. But he hadn't said a word to her since the detention. He was still hanging out with his friends and smoking but the fact that he actually came back to class meant something. Claire just didn't know what.

Suddenly, she realized that her friends were talking to her and expecting an answer.

"Sorry" she said. "I wasn't paying attention. What did you say?"

They exchanged a concern look that Claire pretended she didn't see. Brianna, Corey, Tori and Sharon seemed all to believe that was no subject more important than boys. And to be honest, Claire had to admit that a month ago, she was all the same.

"We were talking about the prom" Brianna said. "You're probably going to get the crown."

Claire was supposed to feel thrilled about that. She did not. She felt more embarrassed than happy. She shrugged.

"Are you going with anyone?" Tori asked.

Claire hated it that the first person coming to her mind was John Bender. Unbelievable. Like she really wanted that guy to take her to prom. He would probably look great in a tux. No. No. No. She could not want to go with him. He would hate that.

"No."

She didn't dare to tell that she actually didn't really feel like going. They wouldn't understand.

"Do you know if Andy's going with someone?" Sharon asked.

This time, the first person she had been thinking of was Allison. She knew that something had happened between them during that detention. And since Andy was not talking to her anymore, she had no way to know how he felt about that –about Allison, not about prom. A month ago, he would have totally been interested in Sharon. But now, he seemed changed. Lots of girls seemed to be into him and he barely noticed them.

"Jerry said that he has a crush on that weird girl, you know?" Tori stepped in."The one always dressed all in black…"

The three others burst out of laughter.

"So ridiculous…" Corey commented like it was the funniest thing in the world.

And they started laughing again.

"Just shut up…" Claire mumbled.

Before she actually realized it, she had stood up.

"What…" Tori began.

"Shut up." Claire repeated, louder. "You don't know her. You dare to say that kind of stuff because what? Because you got some friends and feel the right to bother people who don't? Guess what? It's crap."

Her voice has become louder and she did not care. She was looking at her friends like she was seeing them for the first time and she hated what she was seeing.

"You don't know her either, Claire!" Sharon replied. "It's okay… She doesn't even know…"

Claire stood silently for a while, then took a breath and said:

"I am done with you. With all of you."

Then she walked to the exit. For the first time in a month, she felt relieved. She did what she had to. The hallway was empty. Claire could not help but think something was weird. She passed the math class she was supposed to be in and headed to the cafeteria. But before she could reach her destination, she heard them.

One.

Two.

Three.

Three gunshots.

Fear paralyzed her.


	4. Andy's POV

**NB : Thanks for the reviews! I am glad you still like the story! Enjoy!**

 **Andy's POV**

Andy was hungry. He had agreed with his friends to play basket-ball until it was time for lunch but he was getting bored. And even more hungry than he was before the match started. He threw the ball to Zach, exited the court and went to sit on the bleachers.

"Dude, you okay?" Tommy asked.

Andy just nodded. They wouldn't understand. He couldn't even understand himself. He was trying really hard to pretend that nothing had changed since that detention but the feeling that he was lying to himself was growing stronger every day. He didn't want to think of that Saturday in detention because he didn't like thinking of himself as vulnerable. And he had been more than vulnerable that day. He wanted to be strong. He had to be strong.

He saw Claire and her friends across the basketball court. They were laughing hard but Claire was simply smiling, like she was not even paying attention to whatever they were saying. Andy often wondered if she felt as different as he did but the fact was they were not talking to each other anymore so he had no way to know. If Andy took the time to think of why they were ignoring each other, he would have come to the silly and stupid conclusion that they didn't want to talk to each other because it would be a betrayal to the rest of the Breakfast Club, since none of them had been brave enough on Monday morning. Andy hated Mondays in general but that one had been even worse. He had spent the night before wondering what he should do. Not even what he wanted to do. When he had seen Allison in the cafeteria, he had hesitated for a long time. Then, he had chosen to ignore her. While walking to his friends, he had decided that whatever they had shared in detention will stay in detention.

He sighed. Since that detention, he could not bear his friends making fun of Allison, calling her "weirdo" or "crazy". He hated that his friends were hurting her but if he wanted to be truly honest, he had to admit that he was the one who had hurt her the most.

He had felt so close to her during that detention, he could not even explain why. Maybe because she was the first one who discovered what his problem was. Two words. His dad. The biggest problem of his life. And the fact that he was more likely unable to make a single decision by himself. Was it too late for him to begin to think for himself?

He saw Claire standing suddenly.

"I am done. With all of you."

She could have quite a loud voice.

Andy had to admit that he was impressed. He watched her leaving the gymnasium and came to the girls.

"What happened?" he asked.

The girls shrugged.

"She got mad when we started to talk about that weird girl…" Tori said.

"Which weird girl?"

He knew who they were talking about. He hated them for that.

"The one all in black." Sharon answered. "She looks so scary, don't you think?"

She was clearly waiting for him to say she was right.

"You should leave her alone."

The girls seemed surprised and Tori and Corey laughed.

"You don't have to act so kind and all, she doesn't even know…"

"She's not stupid!" he said, coldly. "Of course she knows. And just because she is strong enough to ignore you, it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt her…"

"Oh God!" sighed Corey. "Who cares? You really have a crush on her, do you?"

She looked quite disgusted.

Did he have a crush on Allison? Sure he had kissed her after their detention but it was on the moment. He never really thought of what it actually meant for him. He had to admit that she was pretty far from the girls he usually liked. But there was something true about her. Something real.

"In what this is your business?"

"Oh come on!" Sharon said. "You can't be serious!"

He was serious.

"You realize what you're going to lose?"

"Nothing but your company, I think." He replied with a grin. "So I should survive."

A loud sound broke into the gym, stopping the players.

"No, it can't be…" Andy thought.

A girl screamed and he knew he had not dreamt that sound.

He heard that sound again as he was rushing for the exit.

One. Two. Three.

There had been three gunshots.

He had to find Allison. And Brian, and John, and Claire. He had to find his friends.

 **To Be Continued**


	5. Brian's POV

**NB : And here's the last chapter of the first part! Hope you'll like it! Thanks for your reviews.**

 **TheGrandDisciple & Daughterofathena2 : I corrected the mistake you both noticed :) Thanks again for your help!**

 **JP10 : I'm scared too for him! x)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Brian's POV**

Brian liked it when there was no one in the library. It was so peaceful.

He had always loved books, which was good since it was the only pleasure his mother had left to him. He looked down at his Moliere's opened book. He was supposed to write an essay but he was more busy enjoying his reading than looking for ideas. Many pages of the book were torn and others were missing. Brian knew why. John Bender came to meet that poor book. Brian could not help but smile. Thinking of that detention always made him smile. In a few hours time, they had all managed to become friends –despise what some of them might say. Brian missed them. He missed Andy, the guy who could not make decisions himself and who taped Larry's butt. He missed him because he knew that Andy was loyal and struggling with his will not to disappoint his father –even if he was a jerk. Andy's father, not Andy. He missed Claire, the weak Claire, unable to renounce to a crown for a true friendship. He saw how helpful she could be and how nice she truly was. He missed John, the guy who made him smoke for the first time. The guy who hid his pain behind sarcasm and insults. John had trusted them and Brian would never forget that. And then, he missed Allison. Nobody would notice her and when they were, they thought she was weird. She was, Brian had to admit that. He knew she was acting weird to protect herself and that she probably cared a lot more about what people said about her than what she showed. If Brian had to choose, he would feel the most sorry for Allison. She was truly alone, she had no friends, no family.

Brian sighed. He still considered them as his friends. His best friends, he could say. He had told them things he had never told anyone. The Monday after that detention, he had looked for them. Andy and Claire had ignored him. He had met Allison just after that and to be honest, he was beginning to lose hope. He remembered how long they had looked at each other. He had tried to smile, really, but he had felt so disappointed in Claire and Andy that he probably did not look very friendly. And they had looked away. That was so stupid. Brian never tried to talk to her again because he felt it was cheating. The whole thing was about to acknowledge each other, on Monday morning, despise every single thing their friends would say. They were supposed to listen to their guts, their instinct to find their way to their true friends. And they failed. All of them miserably failed.

Brian stood up and walked through the room, reliving each moment of that day in detention. He remembered Andy and his huge lunch. Brian laughed. How could a human being eat all of that? He remembered John arguing with Vernon and telling him he hid his dope in his –Brian's- pants. Which was totally true. Brian laughed even more. And he remembered Allison throwing her bag's content in front of his and Andy's frozen gaze. And he remembered Claire with who he had smoked for the first time.

He stopped laughing when he realized someone had entered the library. He turned, still smiling, but his smile suddenly froze on his lips like he didn't understand what was happening.

The next thing he realized was the sound of the gunshot. Then, the pain.

Brian fell on the ground, a smile still frozen on his lips as he was thinking of his friends.

 **To Be Continued...**


	6. Allison's POV II

**NB: Hey there! Here's the next chapter! Hope you'll like it!**

 **JP10 & TheGrandDisciple : Thank you very much for your reviews! I'm glad you like the story!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Allison's POV**

She was silently crying, her back against the wall, next to the desk.

She was alone. She had been alone every single day of her life but as she thought she may die soon, she wished someone was here with her. She did not want to die alone. It had been the only thought running through her mind for the last fifteen minutes. The longest fifteen minutes of her life.

She was wondering if her parents were aware of what was happening. She did not dare hoping they cared. They probably did not, they never had. She did not want to think about all of that but she had to admit that positive thoughts were pretty rare given those circumstances. And she was not exactly a natural positive person.

Her heart was pounding in her chest and she didn't dare breathing normally, afraid of making too much noise. Actually she was even about to think that her thoughts were making too much noise. What if the shooter was coming here? Would she die, just like that, in a classroom? She did not want to die before seeing the ocean.

Suddenly she thought of Brian. Because he was probably as lonely as her right now? Or because he was probably in the library which was only three doors away on the left… She could run and be with him. She wouldn't be alone anymore. No. Brian had friends. Smart friends like him. He was probably with them right now.

She did not want to think of Claire because she was certainly safe and sound in her classroom. She totally could picture her hugging and being hugged by crying friends afraid of dying. Allison brought her legs back to her chest and hugged tight. Poor lonely girl hugging herself. How pathetic.

She did not want to think of Andy either because she would want him to be here. She would have never admitted it but she missed him. Which was quite crazy since she had known him only for a day. She wasn't as good as him to pretend they hadn't shared anything. There was something between them. She hated feeling like that, specially for a boy who did not give a shit about her. For now, he was probably locked in the gym. Or maybe he was out of school. Safe. Deep inside, she was glad he was safe.

John probably had not even come to school. Or if he had, he was probably outside smoking with his smoker friends when there had been the gunshots. Maybe he was looking for Claire. She noticed the way he looked at her when he thought no one was watching. Allison used to notice a lot of things, probably because no one was noticing her so it gave her time to… well, notice. John was totally into Claire but it kind of seemed like he would rather die than admit it.

Yeah, John was probably looking for Claire, right now. Because he cared about her, despise everything he may have said.

Then, Allison cried even more. Not because she wanted Bender to look for her but because she realized that _no one_ would ever be looking for her.

Then, she heard them. Steps. Someone was running. Someone was coming here… She gulped.

She was going to die.

Right?

 **To Be Continued...**


	7. Claire's POV II

**NB : Hey there! It's officially saturday so there's the next chapter! I know it's really short so maybe I'll make an update around wednesday! Thanks for letting reviews, I really appreciate that! Plus, I am really happy to see more and more followers every week. I hope you'll enjoy that chapter!**

 **Claire's POV**

She had never been more scared in her whole life. She had never been crazier in her whole life either. The shooter could literally be anywhere and yet she was wandering in the school. Okay, she was not exactly wandering, she was looking for a _stupid stubborn criminal_. What else could she be doing when gunshots had been heard in the school? She stopped running in front of a science class. She could hear whispers inside. A girl was crying, someone asked if they were going to die and the teacher was mumbling "shhhh". Like it could help.

Damn! Where Bender could be?

She should have asked Andy that when he had met her outside the gym after her very moving farewell to her former friends. She had been quite surprised he had followed her.

"Find Bender" he had said. "I'll find Allison. Brian's probably in the library. Let's meet there."

She had agreed though it was probably the most _unsafe_ plan ever. And now she had no idea where to look.

She found herself hoping he was fine. Safe. He had to be. It's not like sarcasm could actually prevent against bullets but… No. She couldn't think otherwise. He was safe. And she will find him.

Hallways were empty and all the school had gone to silence. Claire hadn't heard a real sound since the gunshots -except from the whispers from the classroom. According to the expensive watch on her wrist, it was more than ten minutes ago.

She turned left. She went through all the ground floor and nothing. Except the cafeteria but there was no way to lock it so no one would possibly hide there.

As she went to the staircase, she was grabbed by the hand and pulled behind a door. A hand covered her mouth. She should have been afraid. Did she run into the shooter? Why wasn't she dead yet then? Okay, now, she was getting scared… Many thoughts were running though her mind but it was like none of them was clear enough to be understood. She felt her heart pounding in her chest. She wanted to puke. She was terrified.

She could feel a warm breath on her neck. Her knees were weakened by the fear. Her heart was beating faster. Last time it beat that fast, she was locked in a closet with John Bender.

Oh God! She missed that closet. Maybe her Heaven will be a closet. Filled with Bender's smell…. She had to stop. And focus. Something was definitely off. If she had ran into the shooter, she should have been dead by now. She held her breath like it was of some kind of use in that situation.

And then, she felt his mouth close to her ear:

"You lost?"

 **To Be Continued...**


	8. Brian's POV II

**NB : Hi everyone! There's an early chapter since the last one was pretty short.**

 **AllTheThangs, JP10 & Daughterofathena2 : thank you for your reviews! I really appreciate!**

 **Keep them coming, it's always nice to have some feedback!**

 **I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! See you.**

 **Brian's POV**

It hurt. It damn hurt!

For the past ten minutes -or maybe longer, he didn't know for sure-, Brian had tried to recall the first aid session he had attended to. He was supposed to do something to stop the bleeding, but what? Okay, the session teacher was supposing that someone else would be here doing that for the wounded guy but unfortunately, Brian was alone in the library. He had only himself to count on and let's be honest, it was not encouraging. But he had to _do_ something. Dying from exsanguinations due to a bullet was definitely not something he wanted to check out of his bucket list. He didn't even have a bucket list. Maybe he should have one actually.

He moved his hand to his wounded shoulder and held tight. He was biting his lips to keep himself from screaming.

He had never felt such pain before. And he was kind of hoping he would never feel like this again.

He tried not to close his eyes because in movies, when someone was shot, the other someone was always screaming "Don't close your eyes!". Not that he was particularly watching that kind of cheesy movies.

He felt tired. Like really tired.

 _Don't close your eyes._

He wondered if Andy could tape his eyelids so his eyes will stay open. But Andy was not there. And he would have said no. He kind of swore than he would never tape someone's body parts again. He hoped Andy was safe.

He hoped Allison was not alone. Because it was terrifying. He wished she was in a room crowded with people. He wished that someone would put their arm around her shoulders. He did not want her to cry.

God. _He_ was crying. Like a babe.

Bender would never let him hear the end of this if he could see him. He was glad he had smoke once. He knew it was pretty stupid since smoking brought diseases and drugs were making a fool out of you. It was fun anyway. He hoped Bender was not in school today. If there was to be a day for not coming to school, it should be today. Mondays. Mondays were awful. Someone should totally delete the Mondays from the universe. Who needs Mondays after all?

His hand was covered with blood but he could not remove it. He was so tired…

He hoped Claire was in her classroom with her fake friends. But he knew she had skipped class. She probably had followed her stupid mates to the gym. He wished she was safe.

He wished there were all safe.

Then, he closed his eyes.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	9. Andy's POV II

**NB :** _Here's the ninth chapter with Andy's POV. I plan to finish this story in two more chapters. Can't believe we're almost there. Anyways. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Don't hesitate to write reviews, it's always great to have a feedback._

 _JP10 - Thanks for your message :)_

 _TheGrandDisciple - I'm afraid you're gonna be a little disapointed but I hope you'll still like the story after all ;) Thanks for being so interested in it!_

 **Andy's POV**

Andy already knew where Allison was. Because he had been watching her more often than what he would care to admit -not in a stalker way, of course. He knew she didn't have any class during that period and that she was probably in the art room. Alone. Thinking of her being alone at a time like this made his heart ache. He promised himself it would be over soon. He was never going to let her out of his sight again. He would be with her at any time. She would even be tired of him being always with her. He will make her miss her own solitude. That was a promise.

Then, passing by Allison's locker, he stopped, his heart pounding in his chest.

What if she had been hurt already? What if she had been… shot?

No. It wasn't possible. Allison was alright. Probably scared, but alright. There were no other option. She had to make it. She couldn't miss the moment he started thinking by himself, right?

He wondered if Claire had found Bender already. He hoped so. Bender was a jerk, right, but that jerk was his friend nonetheless. He hoped Brian was doing fine. He was probably hidden under a table right now. He was the most sensible of them, he would know how to stay out of trouble.

And his mind drove him back to Allison.

He was so grateful to have met her. She looked past the sporto to see who he really was. He loved her challenging tone and her humor. He loved the way she dreamt and all the things she wanted to do. He loved how fragile she was once her walls were breaking down. He even loved her dark clothes.

He chuckled.

Truth, he had been stunned by how cute she had looked after Claire's makeover. But he had known it wasn't truly her. And he didn't want her to change.

Quickly, he climbed up the stairs to get to the first floor. He stood still for a moment. Not even a sound.

He wondered where the shooter was by now. He wondered why the police was not here yet.

At the end of the hallway, he could see the library's door. Ajar. Bender and Claire were probably already there and they had forgotten to close it…

Andy chose to ignore the bad feeling twisting in his stomach.

He tried to see inside the art class but it was too dark. Holding his breath, he pushed the door and entered the room.

At first, he did see nothing and no one. Then, he heard a gasp. He smiled with relief.

"Allison?" he said.

He saw someone moving next to the desk but nothing else. Maybe she was hurt?

"Why are you here, Sporto?"

He could have smiled as he was so happy to hear her voice. He probably did smile anyway, even if Allison's voice didn't sound that friendly. He deserved that.

He closed the door behind him and came closer. He knelt in front of her. She was looking at him right in the eyes. How he had missed those smoky eyes!

He wanted to touch her bad, to make sure she was okay, but she wouldn't have allowed him. He knew that.

"I came for you." He replied finally.

It took him several weeks and a shooting at school to know what and who he truly wanted. He had wasted so much time. But he will make her understand. He will make her believe him. But maybe here and now was not exactly the right time.

She frowned.

"I'm here for you, Allison."

He really wanted her to believe him. He needed her to believe him.

A few seconds later, he was hugging a crying Allison against his chest.

Finally, he grabbed her hand. She looked at him, puzzled.

"Let's go." He said. "Let's not stay here."

After a second, much to his relief, she nodded.

 **To Be Continued...**


	10. Bender's POV II

**NB :** Soo, since this chapter is pretty short, I decided to release it early. The next one will be the last one and it will probably be released next Thursday. Thanks for your support, I'm really glad you're enjoying the story so far. Hope it'll go on!

FlatFox, TheGrandDisciple & AllTheThangs : Thanks for your reviews! It's really nice of you to take the time to write a comment!

Now, enjoy this chapter!

 **Bender's POV**

Before he could move, Claire had thrown herself in his arms. Her face buried against his chest, he was almost sure she was crying. He wanted to make fun of her but he realized that he liked having her in his arms. So he just pulled her closer.

"I was looking for you…" she whispered.

John froze.

"Are you crazy? There's a shooter here and…"

Thinking she could have run into the shooter was enough to make him loose his cool. What the hell was she thinking of?

"I was scared for you…"

He was so scared for her too.

 _She_ came for him. She came _for him_.

The Princess came for the Criminal.

This simple fact made him feel like the happiest man on Earth.

Finally, Claire pulled out and looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "You should've gone somewhere safe…"

John's eyes widened. Was she f… serious?

"Say the one who was wandering…"

A little laugh interrupted him.

"I came for you." He whispered.

How cheesy. How cliché.

Thanks God there was no witness of this or he could bid farewell to his criminal reputation…

Claire entwined her fingers with his. He liked that. He let his forehead rest against hers. She was looking at him straight in the eyes.

"We shouldn't stay here…" she said.

Right. That was probably a good idea to move.

Bender nodded.

"Let's go find Brian." He said.

He took her hand in his and held her tight, like he would never let her go. Together, they climbed up the stairs.

Once in tha hallway, they froze. The library's door was ajar. They exchanged a look. Bender tried to look sure of himself but he was pretty sure to be quite unconvincing.

Suddenly, another gunshot.

Bender heard Claire gasp. They ran to the library.

He did never run faster in his life.

 **To Be Continued...**


	11. Brian's POV III

**NB:** And there we are for the last chapter! Thank you for following this story.

JP10 : Thanks for letting a comment!

AlltheThangs : I do try to leave things on a cliffhanger x) just a way to get people to read the next chapter xD

I hope you'll like this chapter! Enjoy!

 **Brian's POV**

He opened his eyes and immediately pain ran through him, reminding him that fainting wasn't really a bad option.

He felt so tired. The room was getting darker or so it seemed. He thought of his stupid elephant lamp and let out a little laugh.

Not a good idea. It hurt even more.

He tried to move but that was an even worse idea.

He wondered why the police was still not there. Or even better, an ambulance. He could totally need one. Come on! It'd been a long time now since the first gunshot. Even if he had no idea what "a long time" really meant after all. An hour? Two?

He froze when he heard another gunshot.

Not again.

He was unable to say if the gunshot sounded close or quite far away. He hoped for the last one.

He wanted to close his eyes once more but he felt so weak that he wasn't so sure about being able to open them again later. So he did his best to keep his brain working, not to sleep. He tried to recite all the chemicals elements but he had no idea of what came after carbon. Such a shame…

It was almost funny that the only thing coming to his mind was that song they danced on during detention.

 _We are not alone_

 _Find out when your cover's blown_

 _There'll be somebody there to break your fall_

 _We are not alone_

 _'Cause when you cut down to the bone_

 _We're really not so different after all_

 _After all_

 _We're not alone_

He was singing now. Okay, not really singing. Humming maybe. Yeah, he was humming. Actually, he was so lost into the song he did not even noticed someone had opened the door.

"Brian!"

He heard someone shout his name. Someone who sounded a lot like Claire. But it was impossible. Claire was safe. Outside.

"Taking a nap, Johnson?"

His injury was probably getting worse because he was hearing Bender now.

And then, he felt a pressure on his arm and Claire's face appeared.

"Oh God…"

She kept saying that while watching at the injury. Brian could not see her clearly but it looked like she was crying.

Oh no… Someone was dead? Someone he knew?

"Who?" he whispered.

He felt Bender coming closer.

"She's crying for you, Johnson. In case you haven't noticed, you're hurt. Now shut up and rest."

Brian smiled.

"Hope you're not planning on becoming a nurse cause you kind of suck…"

He heard more footsteps. Seriously? There was a gunman in the school and people had no better idea than wandering in the hallways?

"Brian…"

Allison.

"Hold on, man."

Andrew.

They all sat beside him. He could see clearly Allison's puffy red eyes but it was because she was really close to him. Like her nose almost touching his. And her soft voice threatening him to kill him if he died.

He smiled. He still could not quite believe they were here with him.

He heard Andy and Bender blocking the door with a table. Just in case.

"Help will be here soon."

Brian did not know who said that. Probably not Bender though, this statement sounded a little bit too optimistic for him.

He tried not to scream when Claire tried to apply a tourniquet. She was not a nurse either but it should work.

"Rest now." Allison said.

He didn't want to close his eyes, too afraid they will be gone when he will be awake again.

"We are here for good", Claire whispered. "I promise."

Brian smiled as he believed her. At the very same moment, he heard the sirens. Finally.

They will be all right.

They were saved.

And they were together.

Relieved, Brian closed his eyes, smiling.

 **THE END**


End file.
